1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for image auto-selection and, more particularly, to a method for selecting images automatically by comparing characteristic values.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the Internet, various peripheral devices for network are developed and popular, and further become one of requisites in modern life. Wherein a user can make a video communication by a web cam, and the video frame can be transmitted to the other end instantly, so that the communication between people is not limited by the time and space, and the communication manner becomes more convenient. A web cam can be used to capture images besides video frames as a basic camera device.
Generally, the effect of the images captured by a web cam can not satisfy users completely. For this reason, users usually capture several images once in a continuous-shooting manner, and then select more satisfactory ones from these images. However, it is a time-consuming and toilsome action for users themselves to select images, and furthermore it is likely that users can not objectively and accurately select out better ones from the images because of subjective awareness of users themselves or the surrounding environment.
Moreover, if the web cam does not have the function of continuously shooting images, then users must manually operate the web cam to capture images repeatedly for getting multiple images for selecting. In such circumstances, it is likely that users can not display natural expression or concentrate on the lens because users must operate the camera keys, and thereby the photographing results are greatly affected.